shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarakudo Hunter/Abilities and Powers
"Heed my words well, for they are words I shall not need to repeat. There is a reason my role in the Skylines is as an Assassin and not a Scout. One you are about to find out." - When talking to a government spy setting a trap for the Skylines. Attributes Although Tarakudo and many others to have met or unfortunately met an end to him may agree, that Tarakudo is possessed by some great demon. This is not the case. As he is unfortunately a sufferer of severe case of multiple personalities. To the point where these personalities will contest for Tarakudo's body. Though it is unknown how many he possesses, it is known that it results in both a highly disturbing and highly amusing case. Tarakudo possesses Superhuman attributes thanks to his multiple personalities. The variety in which he trains, varies to such different scales, that his body is immune to quite alot of dangerous qualities. He is a master of shadow combat in which he uses the darkness as his ally, allowing him to use the darkness as a strength often gives off the misconception that he possesses a devil fruit that allows him to manifest darkness. However, this proved to not be the case. Superhuman Strength One of Tarakudos most impressive feats, was his capability to go toe to toe with the likes of Drake and Archon. Despite his size and specialty, this granted him the 'right' so to speak, of becoming a Skyline. If not one of the contenders for top five of the strongest Skylines. Tarakudo displays his strength quite often, despite his slender appearing figure. He is capable of carrying large weights for extended amounts of time as if he were giving a piggyback to a child. Though not quite to the scale of incredibly characters such as Drake and Archon, Tarakudo has shown that his strength can most certainly rival that of his other fellow crew mates, such as Nova and Leo. Often sparring with them on a daily basis to keep his strength up. Though he is not quite to their level, he certainly shows otherwise. An example of Tarakudos strength could be that he was able to stop and then counter, a mountain crushing strike from Archon when attacked after taking out Rose Diamond and Scarlett Kennedy to get the attention of Nova. To then proceed to throw Archon over his shoulder, onto several ships docked beside the Skyglider. This feat was enough to impress the Skylines, despite the fact that at the time he was their enemy. Another example of Tarakudos strength, was that during his duel with Ice. (Brief explanation: Before either had joined the Skylines, Ice had attempted to take Tarakudo out for the bounty on his head, as well as his crimes.) The two were reduced to hand to hand combat, with which neither where specialized in, but still impressively formidable with. Through a brief duel with Ice, Tarakudo was able to deliver several fatal blows to Ice, cracking ribs with his kicks, and breaking Ice's jaw with a single punch. Tarakudo managed to bring Ice down and win the duel, however, his alternate personality with a bloodlust, was eager to kill Ice. To send a message to other bounty hunters as well as for fun. Yet Tarakudo was able to forcively push through the mental dispute long enough to escape and spare the life of Ice. Who at the time, decided to work on his Gotoryu in order to get stronger. Though Tarakudos physical strength is rather formidable, it is noted that his mental strength is rather weak due to the constant clashing with multiple personalities. Superhuman Agility Tarakudo's agile nature, is something not often praised enough. As Tarakudo proves himself to be an incredibly agile individual. Thanks to this he is able to perform reconnaissance missions with ease and perfection. Gaining information that most would deem so secret its as if they never existed, his body is rather flexible, to the point where splits, somersaults and advanced or complex flips are as simple as brushing your teeth. Thanks to his agile nature and figure, his strength is well hidden to enemies. A rather valued example of Tarakudo's speed and reflexes, where that he was able to keep up with an extremely agile Nova, who was using a fraction of his speed against Tarakudo. This feat was still deemed incredible to the other Skylines, who despite not having a doubt their Captain would win, still respected Tarakudo for his power and agility. Another example of Tarakudo's speed, could be when Scarlett and Primo fell off of the Skyglider and almost to their doom whilst it was travelling up Reverse Mountain. Tarakudo was able to react faster than the other Skylines, who did not realize what had happened and save the both of them, telling them both to go to the lower decks of the ship where it was safe while the galleon traveled up the Reverse Mountain. Though they did not like this, it was clear that the deck was too slippery and they would only prove a hindrance. It is noted that thanks to Tarakudo's efforts at that time, that they were able to make it through Reverse Mountain with no losses or damages to the ship and crew. A final example of his agility, would be when sparring with Drake. An already renowned and formidable fighter, highly underestimated in terms of speed. Tarakudo was able to keep up with Drake in speed, if not surpass him as they continued to spar. This was already deemed an impressive and incredible feat, as Drake has outpaced much lighter and more agile fighters during fights and training, the best examples of this would be Dracule Sakura and Wyatt, strong members of the Jolly Pirates. This incredible account for speed on Tarakudo's level, has allowed him to become a master of stealth. Surpassing his old master and creating his own level. Tarakudo is famous for two things, his annihilation of several low populated islands and his frightening ability to blend in anywhere. The fact he can get away if caught, only continues to extend how frightening the Assassin of the Skyline Pirates can be. Superhuman Endurance Similar to the other monsters of the Skyline Pirates, Tarakudo bears the luxury of an extremely high and unfathomably enduring body. Capable of withstanding blows delivered by normal humans or blunt weapons, he stands aside others in endurance, such as Drake, Leo, Archon and Nova. This only continues to show off his already impressive attributes, among weaker and lesser trained individuals, he proves to be an unbeatable opponent. This is easily displayed, when measly bounty hunters of no renown or fame attempt to claim Tarakudo's bounty, whilst he is walking along the deck of the Kurido Cruiser in search of a young child he had agreed to help. Despite all of them attacking him at once, he displays no attempt of dodging, merely taking the blows from all of their fists and blunt weapons at once. Smirking as not a single scratch is left on his clothing or body, he then proceeds to defeat them. Throwing them all overboard with a single sweep of brush he had picked up. Another prime example of Tarakudo's fierce endurance would be during and after his face off with Nova. The primary target of Kralak, who deemed Nova as a light in the world that needed to be doused. During the fight, Nova proceeded to break 172 bones in Tarakudo's body. Yet he was still able to stand and fight, with his bones only breaking from strikes that travelled at the speed of light. Which drained alot of Nova's energy, however, the sheer fact that he managed to recieve so many blows, only suffering with broken bones. Does nothing but show that the level of endurance in his body is incredible, as when such a blow was dealt to an incredibly strong character such as John Jango De Triezieme, it resulted in temporary death (He died but.. his devil fruits ability managed to revert the effects of the blow). The same can be said about Basil Hawkins, who recieved a kick at the speed of light from Admiral Kizaru, and is believed to have lost a life. The sheer fact that Tarakudo was able to withstand such a blow and continue to recieve numerous others, continues to prove that he is undeniably a monster among monsters, in the Skyline Pirates. Intelligence Stealth Superhuman Sense Fighting Style Martial Arts Though Tarakudo is not exactly the most proficient of Martial Artists in the world, he has made it his duty to at least ensure that he is not completely defenseless should his normal combat strategy fail. Tarakudo (with the help of the Skylines Martial Artist Silver) had worked on developing his own two hand to hand combat style. One that has specialized in utilizing the targets shadow as a weapon of misconception. For example, sometimes, someone might believe that they had seen someone else at the corner of their eye, when it was in fact their shadow. The other makes use of Tarakudo's exceptional strength, as well as his heroic personalities bravery. While one bases its entire strength on Darkness and Shadows, the other places its strength in brash up front combat with everything on the line. Hison Kage utilizes this factor into deceiving the enemy, striking them from behind, beside and front. From beneath their noses. The more shadows the opponents have, the more effective the martial art becomes. However, the most fearful thing about Hison Kage, is that even when there is no shadow, it proves to be an almighty art. As even when the moon shines from its eternal sea of stars, it can still be utilized, making strengths out of the current darkness. During the night, the opponent becomes completely vulnerable as Tarakudo practically becomes the darkness. * Sekai Seigi * * * * * Assassination Unmei no za Kariudo * Knife Skills Dōbutsu-kai jinmon * * * * * Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Category:Character Subpages